


love and life i will divide

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU - alternate universe, Liam is a Basketball player, M/M, Set in America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate keeping her careful eye on them and wait for the right moment to play her next move on the strangers who were getting closer by the second.</p><p>~~OR~~<br/>a drabble about harry and louis meeting at a basketball game and fate has plans for the boys to get closer involving a kiss cam</p><p>Title from:- We Found Love by Rihanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	love and life i will divide

"Niall, do I have to be here?" Harry whined to his friend as he sat down in his seat at the Lakers vs Heat Game.  
"Yes Harry, this is once in a lifetime experience to be this close to the court so hush." Niall snaps back, sitting in the seat next to him. This was true. They had travelled all the way from England to watch this game. Harry just doesn't see the point in the game. Why does his best friend find watching sweaty tall men run up and down courts with a ball so amusing? Harry would much rather be playing golf. A sport of precision and technique.  
"But Niall, I feel so out of place!" Harry groans, sinking into his seat.  
"Stop complaining Harry! Just enjoy the game! They will be starting in 10 minutes." Niall sagely replies. Harry groans and reaches for his drink. His hand bumps the styrofoam cup and it spills all over the guy sitting next to him. Right onto the _crotch_ of his jeans.  
"What the fuck?!?" The guy remarks loudly, causing the people around them to stir. Harry notes that the guy is obviously British, possibly Yorkshire.  
"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I'm such a klutz honestly!" Harry apologises, handing him a napkin.  
"I figured." The guy retorts. He pulls the napkin from Harry's grasp and begins to dab his crotch. Harry feels so bad because the guy is actually quite good-looking. He looks about 21ish with some stubble, sharp cheekbones and bright blue eyes. He is possibly the _ **hottest**_ guy he has come across in ages.  
"What's your name kid?" The man asks Harry. Harry snaps out of his stare.  
"Harry. Why do you need to know?" Harry questions.  
"So I know who to charge for my laundry." He laughs. Harry chuckles nervously.  
"I'm Louis." The gorgeous man says, sticking his small hand out for him to shake.  
"Nice to met you Louis. Sorry about your jeans." Harry greets, shaking his much larger hand with Louis' petite one.  
"All good pal. So, are you a big fan?" Louis asks, dropping his hand and looking out at the court.  
"To be honest, no. My mate, Niall, the guy next to me, loves it however. I was just the lucky friend who got dragged along." Harry says with a small smile.  
"I'm not a massive fan meself either. My friend Liam is though. He is actually a player for the Lakers. Much prefer a good game of footie." Louis admits.  
"I'd rather be playing golf." Harry counteracts. Louis gives him a quizzical look.  
"How old are you Harry?" He asks.  
"Turned 20 in February this year." Harry replies.  
"Why would a fit 20 year old man like you be playing a sport designed for retirees?" Louis questions bewilderedly.  
" _Excuse me?_ Golf is much more than an elderly sport! It is all about timing and technique! It is for all ages!" Harry rants back. Louis laughs lightly.  
"You're cute when you rant. Your dimples pop out every so often." Louis remarks.  
"Are you flirting with me Mr Louis?" Harry asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"I might be. Never call me Mr Louis again. I beg you. You make me sound older than I already feel." Louis pleads.  
"Why? How old are you?" Harry says, looking at him interestedly.  
"22 but turning 23 in December." Louis says back.  
"You're not that old! You don't look a day over 21!" Harry smiles.  
"Are you flirting with me Harold?" Louis smirks.  
"I might be." Harry quips back. The lights dim suddenly, signalling the game is about to start and the players are going to make their grand entrance. Harry rolls his eyes at the over-the-top-ness of it all and he can here Louis groan. He looks at Louis and smiles.  
"Wanna get to talk instead of watching the game?" Harry yells over the announcer to Louis.  
"Why?" Louis yells back.  
"Because, you are interesting and I like your accent." Harry flirts back.  
"What a bag of charm you are." Louis scoffs and Harry playfully whacks him.

And that is how they began getting to know each other. Fate keeping her careful eye on them and wait for the right moment to play her next move on the strangers who were getting closer by the second.

Louis is slowly getting infatuated by this charming younger man. He has learnt that he has a sister and mum, from Cheshire, sings and plays the guitar a bit, last name is Styles, like to cook and has a lot of tattoos. He has a slow, deep voice which just entrances Louis even more. He hears the halftime siren go off but he ignores it, engrossed in Harry's story about a dog he fell over and apologised to profusely.  
"Then the dog yelped really loud and I felt so bad. _What sort of a person steps on a dog's paw?_ So, I bent down and said sorry. Then I kissed his head which he licked my nose in return. The dog's breath smelt like salt water. It was very weird." Harry rambles on, moving his hands. Louis finds himself watch Harry's lips. They are so full and pink. He just want to kiss them. He knows he shouldn't feel this way about a stranger he only met today but there is something about him that Louis feels drawn to.  
"You like telling stories don't you?" Louis asks comically. Harry's cheeks flush red and Louis laughs. He looks so cute.  
"Ooh Kiss Cam!" Harry says, looking up at the screen. Louis looks up and see an elderly couple kissing. It is quite adorable. Then it changes. To him. And Harry. He turns to Harry who looks paler than a bed sheet. He can hear the crowd chanting 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' and it all he can hear. He decided to through caution into the wind and surges forward. Pressing his lips against the ones he has been staring at for the last 10 minutes. He can feel Harry's lips moving against his own. He knows it is cliché but he feels a spark. Like fireworks in his mouth. His ears fill with cheers and whoops before he pulls back. Harry opens his eyes and his cheeks flush.  
"Get in Haz!" An Irish voice rings out from Harry left.  
"Niall!" Harry hisses at him, hiding his face in his hands. Louis giggles and leans forward where he is met by blonde hair and a big smile.  
"Hello mate. I'm Louis." Louis introduces himself.  
"I'm Niall. I see you have taken a fancy to Harry." Niall smirks as he pats Harry's back which earns him a groan from Harry.  
"Yeah, he's cute." Louis smiles. Harry lifts his head and looks at Louis.  
"You think I'm cute?" Harry questions, voice a few octaves higher than his normal pitch.  
"Of course you twat! Why else would I kiss you square on the lips?!?" Louis explains. Harry nods and rests his head on Louis' shoulder.  
"You're fit. You are a bit too manly for cute." Harry smiles back and Louis ruffles his hair.  
"You too are disgustingly cute already and you ain't even dating." Niall groans and the two men laugh.  
"Oi Tommo! You can thank me later!" One of the players on the bench calls out.  
"Liam? You were behind this?" Louis asks, gobsmacked.  
"Yep, I could you eye-sexing him from the bench. Like I said, thank me later!" Liam yells back before entering the team huddle.  
"Eye-sexing me huh?" Harry smirks, waggling his eyebrow.  
"Totally. You're pretty sexy." Louis flirts back.  
"I know. Sexy is my middle name." Harry replies. Louis scoffs and shrugs his shoulder.  
"So, would you like to go on a date with me?" Louis asks.  
"I live in England though. We are only here for a week." Harry pouts sadly.  
"I live in England too. I'm here to support my friend and ex-roomie Liam." Louis explains.  
"Oh, then sure. I'd love to go on a date with you." Harry smiles, kissing his cheek.  
"I'm gonna need your number then babe." Louis states.  
"Gimme your phone then dummy!" Harry laughs as Louis hands him his phone.

Fate smiles as she watches the men grow closer past their meeting at the game, all the way till the dying day. Together, happily married and passing together in their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RachLoves1D5SOS) or on [Tumblr](http://limpnoodlemikey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
